Someone Like You
by Arabella Lily Potter
Summary: Song fic. Someone Like You - Adele. Hermione moved away after the Battle of Hogwarts and had a secret. Returning to England for Harry and Ginny's wedding, she reveals her secret to Harry and Ginny.


Someone Like You

By Destiny Hope Potter

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, or the song featured, Someone like you by Adele. I make no money by writing this.**

Hermione Granger was in the back row of Godric's Hollow Church with her two year old daughter. Tegan Lily Granger-Potter was the daughter of Hermione, and (unknowingly), Harry Potter. She had long, curly black hair, and emerald green eyes. You could tell she was the daughter of Harry Potter. It was Harry's wedding, and he was getting married to Ginny Weasley. Hermione wasn't actually invited, but when her best friend Ron and his wife, Luna, let slip that they were getting married, she knew she had to attend. When she fell pregnant with Tegan after a one night stand, she knew she had to leave so she packed up all her bags and moved to America, where she gave birth to Tegan eight months later (she was one month along when she found out). She hadn't returned, and the only members of the Weasley family she kept in contact with were Ron and Luna. As she was watching the wedding, a Muggle song that she liked popped into her head.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

She watched Ginny walking down the aisle, long red hair bouncing behind her in loose curls, as she walked gracefully, wearing a simple but beautiful white wedding dress.

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

'Yeah, all I gave you was a daughter' she thought to herself.

_Old friend why are so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

'You have to meet Tegan. I've put it off long enough'

_I hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me,_

_It isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

'Viktor Krum... Seamus Finnegan... Darren Whyte... a few other Muggles she met in America... none of them were right'

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

'Everyone knows you are perfect for each other, even back in Hogwarts we all knew'

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Hermione couldn't help but think back to the day she left, 3 years ago, and think about how broken hearted she was. Hermione loved Harry, but he could never know that.

_You know how times flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our life_

Hogwarts. The teachers. The friends. The detentions. The memories.

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise_

_Of our glory days_

Glory days. The troll. The Philosopher's Stone. The Chamber Of Secrets. Helping Sirius escape. The Triwizard Tournament. The DA. The Battle in the Department of Mysteries. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Gringotts. Battle of Hogwarts. Beating Voldemort. Memories flashed before her eyes.

_Nothing compares, no worries or care_

_Regrets and mistakes, their memories made_

Tegan. Her first word (Mama). Her first steps. Her first birthday. She regretted the one night stand with Harry, but it brought her all these happy memories.

_Who would have known _

_How bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_For you two._

'You deserve each other. This is the way your life should turn out Harry'

_Don't forget me, I beg_

'I doubt you could, after everything we've been through together, and with Ron'.

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it last in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it last in love _

_but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find_

_Someont like you_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_For you two_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it last in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

'Please forgive me Harry'

At the end of the ceremony, Ginny spotted her.

'HERMIONE!' Ginny screamed, running towards her with a huge smile on her face.

' 'Mione? Who's this?' Harry asked walking towards her. Apparently, Tegan had ran up to him and said hello.

'Harry... this is Tegan Lily Granger-Potter... your daughter'

**A/N - Sorry to leave it there, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. I was listening to this song and the idea just came into my head. Please review. I am writing this on a day off school, as I am quite ill. Thanks for reading,**

**Destiny Hope Potter**

**A/N - To the person who reviewed, but was to much of a coward to login, or leave a name: Of course not! And for your information, it was not me who copied that story! I highly respect the author of Yours, Mines, and Ours, and if you want to know what actually happened surrounding recent events, please check my Authors Page, as I will be leaving a message to everyone on there. This story took me hours, on a day when I felt dreadful so of course it wasn't copied!**


End file.
